le passé de killian
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Voici un mélange de fiction en rapport avec mon cher Killian plus jeune. Je vous laisse les découvrir. Bonne lecture...
1. Killian a 11 ans

**Le passé de Killian**

Killian Jones avait 11 ans. Il était mignon, gentil et affectueux mais il était souvent seul. Seul son frère, Liam agé de 13 ans l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Leur père les avait abandonné pour prendre la fuite, pire encore, il les avait fait embaucher comme esclaves pour sa propre sécurité. Quel genre de père était - il pour faire subir cela à ses deux enfants ? Comment avait - il put ? Encore mintenant Killian ne comprenait pas...

\- Allez debout, dépéchez - vous, vous avez tous le navire à frotter !

\- Oui, nous arrivons, capitaine !

\- Debout, Killian, allez dépèche toi !

\- Oui, j'arrive...

Ils frottaient encore et encore ne fesait que ça de leur journée, frotter toujours frotter...

Leur capitaine leur accordait 1 heures de temps libre par jours. Qu'ils devaient passer dans leur chambre.

Pendant cette heure de répit, Killian dessina, il dessinait son père, son frère et lui, heureux puis d'un geste il prit le dessin et e fit une boulette qu'il jetta dans la poubelle s'en même se lever. il prit une autre feuille et y dessina un château noir et blanc. Devant se château se situaient deux hommes, lui et son frère. Il en rêvait de cette vie. Cette vie où ils n'auraient nul besoin de frotter ou mieux encore d'être des serviteurs. Une vie où ils pourraient profiter, apprécier la vie.

Une vie où ils pourraient être eux même...

\- Votre heure de temps libre est finie, allez me nettoyer la salle de bains !

Le capitaine l'avait sortit de ses pensées, sa vie d'aujourd'hui l'attendais et il nn'avais aucune envie d'y aller...

\- Nous arrivons ! Lança Liam en direction du capitaine...

Liam était déjà partit et Killian se leva :

" Un jour, j'aurais une vie que j'aimerais, que je vivrais, où je ferais ce que je veux, où je serais moi, tout simplement !"

Et cette vie, il l'avait aujourd'hui avec Emma sa petite amie et son fils Henry, avec ses beaux parents et avec ses amis mais malheureusement sans Liam...

" Je pense à toi, mon frère, je t'aime et merci ! "

...

 **Hey !**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **J'ai pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire car je voulais qu'elle soit assez émouvante, c'est le cas ?**

 **Je ferais d'autres fiction sur le passé de Killian et une est prévu sur le passé de Neal et une encore sur Emma donc je ne sais pas pour quand elle sera...**

 **BISOUS...**


	2. Killian a 11 ans ( 2 )

**Le passé de Killian ( 2 )...**

 _ **Remarque :**_ **Killian ait agé de 11 ans et Liam de 13 ans...Cette fiction est quelques pages du journal intime de Killian...**

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas et sont la propriétés d'ABC...**_

 **...**

 _ **10 octobre 2010**_

J'étais dans ma chambre, comme depuis des années, je poirautais, ne fesant rien appart écrire. C'était mon heure de temps libre, la seule de la journée, après je dois, avec mon frère, nettoyer le bateau, tout le temps jusque tard dans la soirée. Mais même cette heure de répit me parait un fardeau...

Mon père nous a laissé seul, sans rien, comme des escales...non en fait nous sômmes des esclaves...

Pourquoi les gens sont si cruel ? Pourquoi esqu'il ne pensent qu'à eux et pas autres, pas à leurs enfants ? Esque seulement j'aurais une réponse un jour...

 _ **11 octobre 2010**_

Aujourd'hui nous avons pu aller en ville, avec Liam, sous la surveillance d'un marin, évidamment mais c'est déjà ça. J'ai bousculer une femme et je me suis rendu compte que nous ne nous avions même pas appris à nous excuser. Je ne savais pas se que je devais dire alors j'ai tout simplement dit " désolé ! " et je suis parti...

Nous sômmes allé au magasin pour aller chercher de la nourriture et là encore je me suis rendu compte que l'on ne nous avait pas éduquer car quand la femme m'a demandé 10.60, je savais les 10 euros mais pour se qui est des 0.60 centimes, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de se que je devais donner. Du coup j'ai donné un billet de 5 euros et la femme m'a regardé bizarrement...

Pourquoi m'a t - elle regarder ainsi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne m'a pas éduquer, si ?

 _ **12 octobre 2010**_

J'ai été dans le bureau du chef pour lui raconté mes mésavantures d'hier mais il n'a rien voullu savoir de plus et m'a dit que je n'avais droit à rien juste à me taire et à faire se qu'il me demande, il m'a dit aussi que je n'étais rien et que je serais toujours rien...

Tu crois qu'il a raison, que je ne suis rien ? Liam dit qu'il ne faut pas que je l'écoute, que c'est un con. Sa doit être dure pour lui, d'avoir toujours un frère sur les épaules, qu'il faut gérer comme un père le ferait. Des fois, je m'imagine ma vie si mon père ne nous avait pas laissés. Ce serait la belle vie, plus de soucis, on irais à l'école, on aurait des amis, des petites amies...

Dommage que la vie ne pas être comme ça...

Pourquoi ? Voilà la question que je me pose tous les soirs avant de m'endormir mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Peut - être qu'eux aussi ils ne savent pas la réponse ou ils ne veulent tous simplement pas me le dire...

 _ **13 octobre 2010**_

Un jour j'aurais une petite amie et des enfants...

Oui c'est sûr, je les élèverais de la façon que mon père n'aura jamais put nous éléver et je les aimerais comme il n'a jamais su le faire avec Liam et moi.

Ma petite amie sera la plus heureuse des femmes, elle ne manquera de rien, elle sera heureuse, elle sera elle - même...

Des fois je m'imagine " la femme de ma vie "... Oh tient et si je te les décrivais ? ( Oui parce que j'ai deux " sortes " de femme de ma vie ) :

1)

Une femme brune de cheveux, aux yeux bleux et vert et d'un caractère fort presque agressif.

2) ( Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour celle - ci et la trouve bien )

Une femme de cheveaux blond ondulés et crolés en même temps. Aux yeux d'une couleure émeraude percantes. Elle serait de taille moyenne. Elle serait douce et agressive, forte et quelques fois " faible ", gentille et méchante ( à la limite du réssonnable ). Elle serait magnifique, sincère et patiente mais compliquée aussi, j'aime les secrets mais j'aime surtout être celui à pouvoir les percers...

J'ai âte d'être plus grand pour rencontrer la femme de ma vie et là se sera la fin du cauchemar et le début d'une nouvelle vie...

 _ **14 octobre 2010**_

Et voilà, sa diminue, le temps libre pour une journée était à la base d'une heure mais le chef a décider de le reduire à 30 minutes, cool...Sa me saoule, pour finir on va devoir travailler toutes la journée sans avoir une seconde de temps. Je pense que si ça devient comme ça, je devrais écrire le soir, dans le noir. Ils ne m'engueuleront pas, ils l'ont dit eux même :

" Tant que tu ne nous embêtent pas, tu fais se que tu veux mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu es fatiguer "

Ils se sont mêmes moquer de moi parce que je tenais un journal, ils disent que ces les filles qui font ça. Mais j'ai le droit aussi, non ? C'est pas parce que je suis un garçon que je ne peux pas tenir un journal, si ?

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Vous aimez le style " journal intime " ou pas ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remaquer mais pour " les femmes de la vie " à Killian j'ai essayé de faire le portrait de Milah pour la première et d'Emma pour la deuxième...**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela me touche vraiment alors continuer d'en mettre même si se sotn des critiques. J'aimerais les connaitre pour pouvoir m'améliorer par la suite...**

 **GROS BISOUS...**

 **CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS...**


End file.
